To Defy Destiny
by Light Aeterna
Summary: Takes place during the end of Ancient History. John and Mari have a little talk about his descion to stay with her. And about what destiny actually is. Rated T if this becomes more then a one shot.


Hey, everyone I was both happy and sad about Ancient History. I guess this was as good answer we're going to get on the whole GL/Vixen/Shayera love triangle. Anyhow it inspired me to write this. I can't decide if this is just going to be a one shot or not…..it could go either way.

To Defy Destiny

"I won't be destiny's puppet. That's why I'm staying with Mari."

His words rang through his head as he watched her reaction. Her brilliant green eyes went from happiness with the news of her child, to a defeated almost angry look with the news of his defiance of an age old story. She straightened her shoulders and threw the fatal blow.

"Don't say you don't love me."

"I'll never be able to say that." He answered before she turned away from him.

John sighed, and walked to Mari's side.

"Hey" she said smiling at him sleepily.

"How you feeling?"

Mari surveyed her bandaged body, "I've been better"

John was silent for awhile as though deep in thought.

"So, what was it that the Shadow Thief wanted?" she asked quietly.

"Apparently, Carter and Shayera aren't the only reincarnated people from Egypt."

And with that John told Mari all that he had seen, in a past life he was Bashari. A loyal General to King Katar and the secret lover of Queen Chayera. They were found out by Hath- Set the high priest who told the King. At first the King refused to believe this, but when he saw them one night kissing passionately under the moonlight he was driven by rage and said he wanted them both dead. Hath- Set, who loathed Chayera, eagerly followed this order, poisoning Bashari and the Queen. Katar found them both dead together in his room. Stricken with grief, Katar drank the remaining poison. Since then the three had been locked in a reincarnation cycle.

Mari listened to all of this patiently with an expression John couldn't quite read. She gave him a hard look when he mentioned Warhawk and how he had decided to stay with her.

"And so I can't live knowing that everything I do has already been decided for me." He explained.

Mari placed her hand on top of his, "John, did you choose to stay with me because you truly want to be with me? Or is this all due to you wanting to defy your own destiny?" she asked softly.

"Mari of course I love you…." He started to say.

"Do you? John, I've seen how you still look at her, how she still looks at you. And quite frankly that fact that you two have been together in a past life doesn't surprise me."

"It seems as though everything has been decided for me. And if I chose to go back to Shayera, how would I know that I'm doing it because I love her or because it's what my so called destiny is?" he answered sounding slightly frustrated.

"You're the reincarnation of Bashari right? Did he truly love Chayera?"

"Yes, but I'm not him!" John shouted.

"What you need to understand, is that destiny doesn't control you. It's something that just happens. You may not know what it's going to throw at you next. The thing is that you can't dwell on what you think may or may not happen. Only then does it control you, you have to do what you think is right regardless of what you think will happen. In this case you have to look into your heart and find out how you really feel."

John couldn't help but be amazed by Mari, her advice rang true.

"Thank you, Mari. I think I need to think about this for a while…..are you going to be alright here by yourself?" he asked.

"I'm a big girl John, and I doubt I can get in to much trouble being confined to a hospital bed." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving. Mari sighed as she watched him go. It was then she decided that whatever decision he made she would be content just to see him truly happy for the first time since she met him.

Well what do you think? Please review, and if you could give me you opinion on whether to continue or not, I would be very grateful!


End file.
